La magia del amor
by picahuesos
Summary: Tres huérfanas...tres amigas...una amistad unida por ¿magia y amor? Pero el peligro es más fuerte, deben descubrir el pasado para enfrentar a un enemigo misterioso, quien parece conocerlas; pero no estarán solas, nunca más. Una amistad harán, la cual les salvará pero...¿Dónde librarán la batalla? y ¿existe la magia?
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Primero que nada, es mi cuarta historia pero primera de anime así que espero respeto como siempre lo he pedido; bueno, en mi versión las chicas y chicos no tienen poderes pero son magos. Ellas viven juntas pero no son hermanas, son como familia y se protegen mutuamente; ellos son amigos quienes viven con padres magos. Esto lo dedico a una buena amiga con problemas con su conciencia que la quiere matar, está basada casi en su historia.

Además, no entiendo como algunos de ustedes se quejan de su conciencia [yo tengo que lidiar con dos , yena es quien me obliga a estudiar y …en fin esas cosas; mientras picahuesos me insiste en escribir y como las dos se la pasan discutiendo no me logro concentrar del todo] pero en fin disfruten de la historia.

Aparte de esto las fechas son diferentes, y no me pienso enredar; en fin disfruten y lo único mío es la trama.

15-08-2011

**2 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2000 **** Orfanato "King of roma" 2:55 am, ciudad de NUEVA SALTADILLA rodeada por un hermoso bosque y repleto de cavernas ocultas **En la enorme puerta del lugar una mujer con traje negro dejo a dos bebes pelinaranjas envueltos en mantas blancas, con lágrimas en los ojos se alejo corriendo de ahí para después aparecer frente a unos tipos enmascarados con varitas en mano quienes con palabras extrañas le dieron muerte; al menos salvo a sus tres hijos y al bebe de su amiga, se puede decir que su alma está en paz.

**2 DE NOVEIMBRE DE 2008 **Por las calles repletas de gente se puede ver a una niña rubia de dos coletas como de 8 años (vestido azul de tirantes con un listón blanco rodeando su cintura y sandalias blancas con un listón azul) viendo con agua en la boca las jugosas manzanas en un puesto de frutas; la chica se acercó y tomo dos rojas pero la vio un trio de policías quienes la empezarón a perseguir.

"¡Atrápenla!", dijo el hombre moreno.

"¡Si señor!", respondierón al unísono el resto.

La chica corría lo más rápido posible pero en poco menos de una hora la alcanzarón, si no fuera por otra chica pelinaranja la hubierán atrapado, ella la llevó por un callejón oscuro pero les permitió escapar.

"eso estuvo cerca", murmuró la pelinaranja, "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, gracias", mirando agradecida la chica (usaba una playera naranja algo desgastada, pantalón negro y sandalias naranjas; su pelo lo tenía amarrado con coleta naranja con motas negras).

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Miyako", sonriendo, "¿y tú?"

"Momoko", dándole la mano.

"Un placer", respondiendo el gesto, "ah…¿te gustaría que fuéramos ah…"

"¿amigas?", sonriendo, "por supuesto", guiñándole el ojo.

"gracias", dándole un pequeño abrazo.

"¡Oh que tenemos aquí!", dijo una voz masculina.

Las chicas se dieron vuelta inmediatamente dándose un enorme susto al ver a tres hombres robustos con ropa desgastada con varias cervezas en una bolsa, la cual llevaba el moreno.

"¡Pero si son dos adorables nenas!", exclamo con voz burlona el más chaparro.

"¡Sí!", añadió el más alto, "¿Qué les parece si nos acompañan?"

"¡Oigan tarados descerebrados!", se escucho una voz femenil grave.

Tanto los hombres como ellas voltearón, era una chica de cortos cabellos negros y ojos verdes como su edad, pero su vestimenta era muy diferente ( blusa sin mangas blanca, short roto de color verde claro y andaba descalza); el trío se burlo y se dirigió a ella pero no se inmuto.

"Bien", murmurando, "si así lo quieren imbéciles"

La chica les lanzo patadas y puñetazos de manera agresiva a sus atacantes, el moreno se limpio la sangre de la boca para arremeter contra ella otra vez, pero ella desvió el golpe al mismo tiempo que proporcionaba un golpe en …en…la parte más dolorosa de cualquier hombre.

"¡Ahhhhhh!", grito agarrándose donde recibió el impacto, "¡Mis hijooooossss!"

"¡Cállate soquete!", sacando de la nada una navaja y haciéndole una herida en el brazo derecho, "A ver si así aprenden a no meterse en mi camino"

"¡Kin…Kinmo!" "¡Jimbo!", llamo el líder cojeando de una fuerte patada, "¡Vamonos!"

"Siiii", murmurando y caminando lentamente por el dolor.

"Me las pagarás", le dijo el chaparro de ojos cafés.

"No me provoques hijo de…"

Momoko tuvo que taparle los oídos a su nueva amiga para evitarle algo peor, pues, por lo que noto es que ella o venia de una casa o de un buen orfanato; en cambio ella venia viviendo en las calles desde hace un año, pero la chica que tenían frente a ellas soltando majaderías a los cuatro vientos podría haber vivido por años sola en las calles.

"Gracias", dijeron las dos cuando la morena se calmo.

"No me lo agradezcan", dijo mientras sacaba un trozo de pan de su bolsillo trasero, "son….cretinos" , dijo masticando su alimento.

"Soy Miyako", señalándose, "y ella es Momoko"

"¿y qué?", escupiendo un pedazo de nuez, "¿ahora nos haremos pedicura?"

"No…además no…"

"Miyako, ella está siendo irónica"

"Ahh…", con ojos tristes.

"Bueno adiós", dijo marchándose como si nada.

"¡Oye!", le grito Momoko, "¡Debes ser más cortes salvaje psicópata!"

"¡No me llames así estúpida mocosa!"

"¡Al menos yo no parezco de la selva!"

La pelinegra se quedó estática, parecía querer llorar pero se contuvo, se dirigió a la salida del callejón pero una mano la detuvo; estaba por aventarla pero de repente una luz blanca la deslumbró y cayó al suelo, cuando levanto la vista vio a Momoko tirada siendo ayudada por Miyako, quienes luego se acercarón a ella de nuevo.

"¿No crees que sería mejor si las tres estamos juntas?", quería decirles de palabrotas pero algo en su ser se lo impidió, es como si conociera esos ojos rosas en algún momento de su vida.

"Bien", en tono molesto.

"¡Siiiii!", exclamo la rubia. "¿Alguna de ustedes tiene un hogar?", dijo tras unos instantes.

"No", murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Adónde vamos?"

"Se dé un lugar", encogiéndose de hombros, "esta hecha mier…humm", le tapo la boca Momoko.

"No digas tales majaderías frente a ella", pegada a su oreja, "se que apenas la acabo de conocer, pero siento que la conozco…¡ahhh!", alejando su mano recién mordida, cortesía de la de ojos verdes.

"A ver si así te alejas de mi"

"¿Eres fiera o qué?"

"Me crie con ellas"

"Ahhh….", se quedo atónita la de ojos azules.

"Bien", rascándose la cabeza, "síganme", empezando a caminar, "Por cierto, soy Kaoru"

"Ok", dijeron las dos casi a la par con una ligera sonrisa.

Caminarón por varias horas hasta toparse frente a una casa, literalmente, hecha trizas; ni si quiera aparentaba ser una casa, cuando mucho parecía un cuartito hecho con madera y lamina de techo.

"Aquí se puede decir que es mi hogar"; abriendo la puerta dejando ver un refrigerador viejo, una mesa con una silla muy deterioradas, un sofá con resortes salidos y una cama matrimonial vieja pero parecía cómoda.

"¿Cómo has podido vivir así?", exclamo con ojos llorosos Miyako.

"Uno se acostumbra", dirigiéndose al sofá donde se acostó de golpe, "pueden dormir en la cama, me gusta más aquí, me recuerda el bosque donde crecí"

"Vaya", en voz baja, "lo siento Kaoru"

"No hay porque", quedándose dormida.

"Momoko", susurrando a su lado, "¿Qué tal si robamos unas sabanas para kaoru, y de paso zapatos?"

"Si, estaría bien"

Se fueron de puntitas a hacer su cometido, se ocultaron entre la gente y se separaron, pero sin perderse de la vista, todo marchaba bien pero cuando momoko estaba por dar el primer paso la descubre un tipo moreno de ojos cafés, quien estaba por gritar cuando ella de la nada murmura "desmaius"; ni bien pasarón 10 segundos cuando el sujeto cae al suelo inmóvil, la chica se asusto pero callo, decidió cumplir su cometido. Mientras Miyako distraía al vendedor panzón de nariz chata, ella agarraba zapatos, playeras y shorts, los guardo en una mochila vieja que se robaron hace dos cuadras.

LLegarón en dos horas, con cuidado de no despertar a la agotada chica que ahí se encontraba, para después acurrucarse en la cama; había sido un día agitado y confuso, pero sobre todo para Kaoru y Momoko.

Fin, al fin lo subi pero no prometo actualizar pronto.

Disfruten, comenten quiero leer sus comentarios y espero paciencia.


	2. Misterios inesplicables y malos ratos

La pelinegra se despertó cerca de las 10 de la mañana, tuvo la misma pesadilla de siempre; se encontraba en un bosque oscuro repleto de niebla y la perseguía un especie de lobo, el cual tenía ojos negros, pero sentía la presencia de alguien más no lo veía; además esta vez hubo algo diferente, ahora escuchaba murmullos y llantos pero ningún rostro; se levanto lentamente del sofá y se llevo un susto al encontrar a sus dos ahh…amigas frente a ellas, pero controlo el grito en cuestión de segundos.

"¿qué…están haciendo?"

"Te escuchamos murmurar palabras pero no las entendimos nada", respondió Miyako.

"Si", dijo Momoko con gran preocupación, "¿Estás bien?"

"S…si, lo estoy", rascándose la cabeza, "¿Qué hay en las bolsas?", señalando tres bolsas junto a la cama.

"Son nuestro regalo", en tono angelical la rubia.

"Pa…pa…para mí", con lágrimas en los ojos, "jamás había recibido nada"

"Anda, solo espero que te quede", tomándole la mano para guiarla hasta allá, "ahora somos más que amigas, somos como hermanas"

"B…bu…bueno"

"Sii", agrego la menor, "preparare algo para que desayunes de lo que robamos hace 2 horas"

La morena se acerco a la bolsa y los ojos le brillaron de la emoción al ver playeras y shorts, tomo una playera verde y el short negro para salir corriendo al baño, donde se vistió en pocos minutos; aunque todo era felicidad hubo una discusión porque ella se rehusaba a usar zapatos, ya que desde los 2 años los dejo olvidados. Para no hacer el cuento más largo, digamos que tras una persecución, la cual duro 1 hora, repleta de majaderías por parte de la pelinegra logro andar con sandalias de color negras.

"Bien", cruzada de brazos, "contenta"

"¡Aja!", afirmando con la cabeza la oji rosa; "vamos, no es tan malo", aguantándose la risa.

"¡Ni se te ocurra reírte estúpida fresa!"

"¡No te pases!"

"¡No me mandas!"

"¡Maleducada!"

"¡Mandona!"

¡Irresponsable!"

"Oh por favor dejen de….", trato de decir Miyako desde la cocina.

"¡Ojona!"

"Estúpida!"

"¡YA CALLENSE!", exclamo con potente voz la menor de las tres, vaya, eso si las sorprendió demasiado; pues, no esperaban potente grito de ella, quien parecía ser la más tranquila de las tres, sus oídos sufrieron un buen rato.

"¿Qué hay de desayunar?"

"Estoy terminando unos huevos", respondió con una dulce sonrisa, como si nunca hubiera gritado.

"Pero yo no…"

"Robamos estufa". Exclamo Momoko sentada ya en el piso.

Se sentarón en el piso de frente a la mesa, ni bien pasarón dos minutos cuando Momoko y Kaoru empezarón a pelear otra vez, pero alguien logro tranquilizarlas nuevamente; apenas terminaron de desayunar se van al parque donde empezarón a recostarse un rato en el fresco césped, de repente la morena de ojos verdes se fue a buscar algo para robar. Esperaron un buen rato pero no regresaba, Momoko se preocupo y le pidió a Miyako que se ocultará entre los matorrales. Se encamino hacía donde estaban las familias comiendo pero ni rastros de ella, cuando estaba por regresar con la menor escucho unos leves gritos provenientes del baño, corrió hasta la puerta y puso su ojo derecho por la pequeña rejilla. Lo que vio la lleno de furia, sus ojos brillaron buscando desquitarse y murmullo unas extrañas palabras provocándole cortadas a esos individuos de piel verdosca, aquellos seres se retorcían de dolor mientras se desangraban sin razón aparente.

Momoko recupero la compostura, a pesar de estar asustada por lo ocurrido, fue a ayudar a la pelinegra inconsciente quien tenía varios moretones, cortaduras y sangre del labio; con cuidado le coloco de nuevo su playera verde y la movió varias veces para ver si reaccionaba, en pocos segundos abrió los ojos revelando inmenso terror, ninguna de las 2 hablo, solo salierón de ahí para reencontrarse con Miyako sin decirle nada.

Regresarón a su humilde morada, donde se extrañaron de que la menor saludaba o acariciaba, según ella, a un caballo delgado; la verdad no le dierón importancia y entrarón, para tumbarse a dormir.

**24 de Diciembre del 2010**

Estaban en la entrada del bosque ya que la menor quería celebrar una navidad, si bien no tendrían pudín o regalos costosos contaban con la naturaleza y sus rarezas nocturnas; hicierón una fogata con dos piedras algo húmedas donde asarían una bolsa de bombones, la cual robarón de una tienda del centro. Apenas terminarón su cena decidieron contar historias de terror.

"Hace muchos años un hombre pálido de ojos grises sin nariz cometía los peores asesinatos entre la gente de un pueblo olvidado, cuyo nombre se escucha entre la niebla", comenzó la morena (usaba una blusa verde de tirantes y un pantalón negro, andaba de tennis negros) haciendo gestos de miedo, "se dice que lograrón matarlo con un potente embrujo pero él juro venganza sin piedad contra su enemigo mortal, el cual se dice que desapareció en la oscuridad; todavía se pueden oír los lamentos de las victimas que…"

"¡Ya cállate!", exclamo la rubia tapándose los oídos (usaba un vestido azul marino con sandalias y coleta blanca).

"Kaoru, creo que esta vez si te pasaste", le reprocho la mayor (con pantalón y tennis rosa, playera blanca).

"Aguafiestas", murmullo la joven.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada traga dulces", con una ligera sonrisa.

"Pequeña salvaje"

"Saco de fritangas"

"¡Ya basta las dos!", exclamo con ojos llorosos, "¿no podemos tener una noche en paz?"

"Lo sentimos", cabizbaja.

"Bien", sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Las tres se acurrucaron cerca del fuego, sin percatarse que murmuraban palabras desconocidas, pero una sombra paso por ahí y si las escucho, se acerco con cuidado y desapareció.

Apenas amaneció las chicas se estirarón y apagarón el fuego, el cual seguía ardiendo a pesar de la llovizna de anoche, pero ¿cómo es posible que ninguna de ellas estuviese mojada? En fin, se encaminarón a la ciudad donde irían a robar algo para desayunar y divertirse un buen rato.

Mientras que en una oficina de aspecto lúgubre se encontraban dos hombres discutiendo, uno tenía el cabello rubio y el otro como café o rojo, no se podía distinguir bien debido a la poca iluminación del lugar.

**14 de Febrero del 2011**

Las chicas estaban probándose unos vestidos, los cuales hizo la menor con la tela robada de hace 2 semanas, hermosos que se pondrían para la fiesta de la ciudad, no es que les agradará la idea de asistir pero sabían que habría mucho dinero escondido cerca de la entrada del salón. Una vez que se vistierón fueron a la biblioteca, por petición de la mayor, para buscar un libro sobre telequinesis; esto se debe a que Momoko descubrió a la morena mover varios vasos, pero no les quiso comentar porque parecía como ida.

Tras 2 LARGAS HORAS en tal lugar, donde la de ojos verdes sucumbió al sueño, se dirigierón a la fiesta, donde detectarón rápidamente el botín deseado y pusieron en marcha su plan. Momoko distraía a los guardias con un falso dolor de estomago mientras Kaoru y Miyako con extrañas palabras abrían la puerta oculta y bajaban por ella, atravesaron los oscuros escalones pero veían con total claridad de manera inexplicable hasta llegar a un cuarto exageradamente decorado con piedras preciosas, en el centro se encontraba unas perlas de colores brillantes con valor de más de 20 millones de dólares, la tomarón con sumo cuidado pero activaron la alarma, salierón apresuradamente para casi toparse con los guardias. Esperaron la señal de la mayor y se escabullerón por los tejados, llegarón a su hogar en cuestión de 2 horas pero fueron vistas por dos encapuchados, los cuales desaparecieron en un especie de remolino oscuro.


End file.
